


Whatever

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Evan is a vampire, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Maybe angst, One Shot, Pastel Connor, Punk Evan, Tree Bros, Vampires, galaxy girls, im going to rot in hell, im sorry, stupid, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Connor and Evan finally start senior year. It’s going to be more difficult with keepin secrets, but what’s new?Or: I need something to write while I’m sick, have a vampire fic!;)





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> UGGGGG! I don’t even know. Just...fuck it, this is complete trash, enjoy if you want.
> 
> Just...whatever.

**Whatever**

Connor raced out the door when Evan pulled into the driveway. He hopped into his boyfriend’s car and they started the drive to school.

”Today will be hell” Evan announced.

”Why” Connor asked.

”I’ll be able to smell everyone” Evan shuddered. “Some people smell horrible, you probably smell the nicest out of everyone I’ve been around.”

“I’m proud of you” Connor murmured.

“Why” Evan snorted. 

“You took my advice” Connor noted.

Connor and Evan had talked about how Evan was losing his edgy vibe. Connor suggested he tried wearing brighter clothes, just to see if he liked it. Evan was currently wearing a blue striped polo shirt with khakis. It was cute.

”I’ve got my jacket in my backpack in case” Evan assured.

The two pulled up to the school and they both walked inside. Evan and Connor were handed their schedules and they walked to their lockers.

”This is bullshit” Evan muttered.

“What” Connor asked.

”I have every class with an annoying as fuck vampire” Evan whispered. “He got his schedule in the mail and was showing it to me at the last meeting.”

“Who” Connor asked.

”Richard Goranski” Evan shuddered.

”Let me see the paper” Connor smiled.

Evan handed the paper over and let Connor examine it. Connor handed the paper back after he compared it to his own.

”We have every class together too” Connor smiled.

”That’s good” Evan sighed. “If the others smell too horrible I can focus on you.”

”Excuse me” Connor gasped.

”And I love you” Evan added.

”Thank you” Connor smirked.

”Hey Evan!”

”Yes Jared” Evan muttered.

”Why aren’t you dressed like a homeless fag” Jared questioned.

”We both know that you’re gayer than me” Evan laughed.

”Are you sure” Jared chuckled. “You’re dating a pastel.”

”You’re just jealous Jared” Connor sighed, strutting past him.

”Me” Jared croaked. “Please, you don’t even know.”

”You wish you were dating a pastel” Connor grinned. “Everyone knows how kind and caring we are. How much we devote to the people we love, how willing we are. And especially how affectionate we are.”

Jared froze in his place and Connor smiled, pulling Evan along.

“I love you so much” Evan grinned.

The pair walked into their class and sat at a table together. Evan put his head down and gave Connor his hand, it was tradition for Evan to let Connor draw on his hand before class. Connor took out a pen and started to doodle. Today Connor drew a tree with two people sitting against the base. Connor wrote a C above one person and an E above the other.

”Mr. Hansen” a teacher called.

”Yes” Evan replied, sitting up.

”I need to speak with you about something” the teacher stated. “Come with me.”

Connor assumed that whatever the teacher needed to talk about was related to school. But then Connor noticed that the teacher had a pin with the vampire symbol on it. Connor grabbed a piece of paper to draw on while Evan was gone.

”Ugg” Evan groaned.

”What’s wrong Ev” Connor asked.

”Apparently I get a special card that gets me out of class” Evan explained, holding out the card. “Every vampire has one in school, that guy was our new principal. I don’t want to be treated differently because of something that happened to me. It’s for if I have a lack of iron so I can get home before I hurt someone.”

”That’s nice of them” Connor tried.

”Whatever” Evan muttered. “Did you have breakfast?”

”Did you” Connor retaliated. 

“No” Evan answered. “I was gonna offer you some.”

”No” Connor sighed. “I slept in.”

Connor watched Evan pull an orange out of his bag and hand it to Connor. Evan pulled out jerky and started munching away. Connor peeled the orange and ate with Evan. He wasn’t hungry, but he knew he had to eat.

”Evan Hansen” someone cried.

”What do you want Rich” Evan growled.

”What’s wrong pickle puss” Rich smirked. “Oh my god, Connor, do you have a new perfume? It smells great.” 

“I’m not wearing perfume today” Connor mumbled.

”It must be your natural sent” Rich shrugged. “It’s so  _sweet_.”

”Richard” the teacher snapped. “Quit harassing Mr. Murphy.”

Rich walked away and sat next to Alana Beck.

“I almost attacked him” Evan whispered.

”He was talking about...blood” Connor asked. “Like you do.”

”Yeah” Evan nodded. “God, I hate him.”

”Let’s just focus on class Ev” Connor shuddered.

”You tell me if he talks to you like that again” Evan demanded before pulling out a pencil.

**~•~**

Evan punched Rich at lunch, he got a detention for it but it was worth it to keep that idiot away from Connor. Evan played with his fangs while he sat in the principal’s office. He hadn’t gotten them filed yet, he had an appointment for the next day.

”Why did you punch Rich” the man asked, Evan didn’t care who he was.

”He was harassing my boyfriend” Evan stated.

”How so” Mr. Principal questioned.

”He was talking about how Connor smelled” Evan explained. “He already threatened to bite him last month, I don’t need Connor ending up dead or like me.” 

“What do you suggest we do to stop the problem” Mr. Principal sighed. “I don’t want Mr. Murphy hurt either.”

”Get Rich out of our classes” Evan stated.

”I’ll get to it.”

Thank you.”

“Evan” Mr. Principal called. “Does Mr. Murphy know about your situation?”

”No Sir” Evan lied. “Only my mom.”

”Okay” Mr. Principal nodded. “Have a good day Evan.”

Evan walked out of the office and burst through the door. Alana, Zoe, and Connor were waiting for him.

”I’m driving you all” Evan asked.

The three nodded and Evan motioned for them to follow.

”Oh, Evan” Alana called. “I need a picture for the year book. You and Connor were nominated for cutest couple.”

Evan stood at the side of the building with Connor at his side.

“Show your teeth” Alana cheered.

Connor flashed his best pastel smile and Evan gave a weak smile.

”C’mon Evan” Zoe groaned. “You’ve got this, think about Connor, it would look better if you look at each other.”

Evan looked to Connor and couldn’t help but grin. Connor looked back and Evan saw his dumb grin, which made Evan smile wider.

”Perfect” Alana chuckled.

The three walked to Evan’s car and they piled in. Connor instantly plugged his phone in and started blasting Love On Top.

”Oi” Evan called over the music. “Quit playing tonsil hockey in my car!”

Alana and Zoe broke apart and just eye fucked each other. Connor kept bopping to his music.

”Con” Evan sighed, turning the music down. “Ears, remember.”

Connoe instantly started apologizing and Evan waved him off. Evan arrived at the Murphy house and the girls left. Evan drove to his own home and the two boys hopped out. Connor seemed out of it.

”Babe” Evan cooed.

”Are you mad at me” Connor asked.

”Why would I be mad at you honey” Evan blanked.

”It was stupid” Connor muttered.

”Connie” Evan deadpanned. “What’s wrong? I’m not mad, I can assure that.”

”You’ve been acting off for over a week” Connor mumbled. “You...you won’t kiss me. You know that I like kisses, but you’ve been ignoring them and I don’t understand why.” 

“Baby” Evan chuckled. “I’m not kissing you so I don’t bite you. I-I need my fangs filed desperately, they’re getting done tomorrow, and I just don’t want to hurt you again. Not after last time.”

”Can you please kiss me” Connor tried.

”Sorry” Evan sighed.

”Ev” Connor whined. “Please.”

Evan caved and brought his lips to Connor’s. Evan had missed this. Evan never understands it, but he often ends up with Connor pressed into a wall. Evan pulled away before it got too far but Connor yanked him back.

”More” Connor breathed. “Please.”

Evan brought the boys mouths together and flicked his tongue out. Connor opened up and Evan invaded Connor’s mouth.

It was always a dance. Evan started, then Connor would join in and revel in any action he got. Despite being together for over a year, the two had never been truly intimate. The closest they ever got to that was a very awkward phone call initiated by Connor.

Evan groaned softly as Connor returned Evan’s actions. They didn’t do this much, Connor had to have been desperate. Evan wanted to bite Connor, but not in his vampire way. He just wanted to love Connor for ten minutes without some shit interrupting. Evan pulled back a bit to calm his nerves, but kept the pairs lips locked.

Evan could feel his fangs sticking out a bit as his lips were smushed. Connor adjusted his head, but in the process he bumped against a fang, causing Connor to bleed.

”Nope” Evan hissed, backing away. “Not again baby.”

Connor walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Evan tried not to lose his shit like he always did with Connor's blood. Connor came back out and Evan could still smell it.

”It was just a poke” Connor assured. “You can come back.”

Evan walked back over and couldn’t help but take in a deep breath, Connor was so sweet. Evan went that crazy over a small little poke, he didn’t want to remember how crazy he had been...that day.

“Evan, we made a deal” Connor sighed. “I don’t purposely get hurt, as long as you clean up your messes. It’s a tiny poke, you won’t lose it.”

Evan nodded and approached Connor. Evan kissed Connor lightly before sucking away the blood on Connor’s lip. Evan hated how much he loved the taste, it was disgusting, but Connor and him had made a deal.

Evan pulled back and sat for a moment to calm down. It went better than expected. Connor wrapped Evan into a hug and squeezed tightly.

“I’m so proud of you Ev” Connor smiled.

”Whatever” Evan snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this trash.
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
